


warm cravings

by lorilann



Series: The Silken Snake [21]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann





	warm cravings

The need is overwhelming, it consumes all of his time, his thoughts and movements. All he needs is one sip, or so he tells himself. One sip and it'll end, the cravings and hunger will dissipate. Stefan's not a fool, he knows it's only a lie but it's a lie he's willing to believe for another hit. Hunger is a powerful tool, it leaves you vulnerable and open to doing anything to sate that feeling. Snatching a naive, blonde from the party was easy with the help of compulsion but then the warring feelings inside leave him and his prey confused.


End file.
